conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hydrans
Here are some more possible beings we could use: *Reptilians: Reptilians (also called reptilian humanoids, reptoids, reptiloids, or draconians) are purported reptilian humanoids that play a prominent role in modern ufology and conspiracy theories. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Just commenting as I'm gunna join FWNG soon with the NGE, but I had an idea to use the reptilians in something and wish to in a way reserve them. Kunarian 20:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You can't reserve aliens as they are an ultra blank. They are part of the story line that they exist and have a presence. Throughout FWNG they will return and treaties established. Individual nations cannot ally with aliens and alien technology and trade is done on the global scale and not just specific countries. The Reptilians can be added if everyone wants an alien invasion or some space incident. Reptilians are claimed by ufologists to be bad dudes. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I know I did not want to take their technology or ally with them, just wanted to develop their page or something as I wish (if its possible) to have (with only my country and not on earth) a conflict with them in space. Surely when there are highly intelligent aliens (even if they are "evil") they can recognise different communities of humans and which is fighting with them. Kunarian 21:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Also remember the difference between the Hydran and Reptilians is that one is peaceful and the other has tried to take over earth secretly on numerous occassions (according to ufologists and conspiracy theorists(slightly less creditable)) Kunarian 21:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Create a Reptilian page and you can have a conflict. If they come to Earth we have to discuss with the others. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The Blues *Alein Submission: The Blues The Blues are fairly common forms of aliens. They are said to have helped the Hopi Indians, and protected the human race from annihilation during the "Great War" that some say took place over the Earth's resources by Aliens bout a million years ago. I (Being South America) wish to exploit them, as their home world is unkown, and some people believe they are spirits and not aliens. By Exploit i mean like say that they come from Miranda (Neptune's Moon), and have them integrated into South American Society. They are said to be peaceful, and have no intentions of weapons, but South America wants their civilian technology (And I promise not to turn it into WMDs if this is allowed). *Things I will use: *Medical Tech *Hyper-Speed (Just so travel to the Mu Arae System can be shortend) *Full Anti-Gravity Research What do you say? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 19:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Objection: Why should you have such a great advantage over everyone else? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Aliens are super blanks this won't be allowed. You can make the aliens but not have them in your society and you using their technology. Kunarian 19:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Just become their allies and trade with them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Anything gained from extraterrestrials is provided to all of humanity and to no single nation. Additionally scientifically them coming from Neptune's moon is absurd as we already know that these moons are uninhabited and uninhabitable for life except deep sea microorganisms in the seas under any possible ice layer crust like Jupiter's Europa. The Blues would have to come from some other system where life is possible. Also we already have a peaceful high tech species, the Greys, no real a point in throwing in a second. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) That is okay with me. T'was just a suggestion Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 20:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Can't aliens have planet destroyer weapons? just reading the rules and wondering. Kunarian 21:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC)